1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical image recording systems, and more specifically, to the recording of medical images that are generated by one or more medical modalities onto a removable medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The medical industry is undergoing a technical revolution. The demand for remote access to diagnostic information has exposed the inadequacy of traditional media such as film, magneto optical (MO) disk, and tape which hinders duplication and transport. Modern network and computing technology provides a natural solution to an industry that is driven by the accuracy and availability of diagnostic information.
Small review stations, desktop personal computers (PCs), and notebook computers are being installed in hospitals, physician offices, and physician homes all over the world in an effort to provide greater and more cost effective access to patient images and information. This installation trend is happening at a very rapid pace. In addition, compact disc (CD) read-only memory (ROM) readers are being installed on all of these review stations and personal computers.
Hospitals and physicians are demanding immediate access to patient images and patient data in an effort to utilize these low cost-viewing stations. Ideally, patient images would be downloaded from a centralized server via an expansive communications network. However, such broad connectivity is currently unavailable today. Thus, what is needed is a practical image management solution that addresses the needs of physicians while also working with the limitations of the present technical environment. This solution should address concerns involving the acquisition, distribution, and archival storage of medical images that are being generated by one or more medical modalities.